


I hate clichés but I love you

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, ali is 21, also blonde!ashlyn because i miss her old hair, ashlyn is 32
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: because being called "daddy" by your young girlfriend is so cliché





	I hate clichés but I love you

**Author's Note:**

> If the daddy kink is not your cup of tea, please just don't read. Also, read the tags. Thank you.

Ashlyn Harris has always hated clichés.

Head cheerleaders that date quarterbacks. High school nerds who become party animals in college. Childhood best friends that fall in love with each other in their early twenties. Fuck buddies that can't stay fuck buddies for longer than a month without getting sentimental. People who say 'sorry, I can't' on their wedding day and leave their fiancée looking like idiots on the altar. And the list goes on and on.

But life has a funny sense of humor and had it's fair share of clichés in store for her.

Starting by how she met her girlfriend.

She was having a shitty day and stopped by that bar near her house to have a drink. It was a tuesday night and the place was pretty empty, except for two mid aged couples and a group of young girls. She didn't pay them much attention and sat at the bar, ordered a beer and made small talk with the bartender. She was on her second beer and lost in her thoughts when she heard a cheerful voice greeting her and when she turned her head to the right, she met the most perfect eyes and smile she had ever seen. That bubbly brunette introduced herself and told her how much she liked her tattoos.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

Hooking up and then falling in love with a much younger girl she met in a bar was the first cliché in her life but not the last. Next one was how jealous and possessive she became during the following months. She hated herself for acting like a school boy every time some guy tried to make a move on Ali. She even threatened to cut one these guys' dick off when the poor boy asked Ali if she wanted to dance and touched her arm.

The third cliché came one night they spent at Ali's apartment. They were having a heavy make out session on the couch and when she bit on the younger woman's neck (hard enough to leave her mark), Ali moaned a loud 'fuck, daddy'. And she found out she liked it a lot. And she hated herself for that as well.

So that was it. She had become a living cliché.

* * *

The first thing she feels when she wakes up in the morning, is something warm and wet on the tip of her dick. She fights back the sleep and opens her eyes slowly, finding her girlfriend sucking on the head of her cock so softly that she could barely feel it. She smiles lazily and closes her eyes. As good as it feels to have her dick sucked, she is too sleepy to keep her eyes open. The two of them spent the previous night fucking like rabbits and she needed more than three hours of rest.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Ali sucks harder, trying to keep her awake.

Ashlyn groans and tugs at the girl's raven hair, making her stop. "Ali, I'm tired. Let's sleep some more and then we can fuck all you want."

"I want to fuck now." The brunette whispers into her ear. "Please, I need you to fuck me, _daddy_." Ali starts grinding against her girlfriend, getting the older woman's cock wet.

The blonde groans once again and grabs on the girl's waist, squeezing tightly as she feels her dick throbbing. The things she did to her just by calling her 'daddy', she could get anything out of her and she knew it. Ali really got her by the balls but she couldn't care less. She was happily whipped.

"I'm going to give you what you need, baby girl." She hears a small chuckle of excitement and smiles, getting on top of Ali, settled between her tan legs. "Tell me what you want, baby." She slides her dick between the brunette's wet folds and moves her hips slowly, making sure to rub the girl's hard clit.

"Your dick. I want your dick, daddy." The girl moans, bucking her hips

"Where do you want my dick?" Ashlyn holds her in place, stopping her hips and making her whine.

"In my pussy."

"What if I want to stick it somewhere else?" She teases the girl, kissing her neck.

"Stick it wherever you want but do it already!" Ali begs.

Satisfied with the answer, the blonde decides to give her girlfriend what she wants and sticks every inch of her hard meat inside the girl's wet pussy in one thrust. Ali moans loudly and closes her eyes. Her pussy is still a little sore from all the fucking they did the previous night but she actually likes it when it hurt just a little bit.

"I'm gonna pound this little pussy until you drench my cock with your cum. Then I'll let you clean it for me and taste yourself on it and I'll finish fucking this sweet ass of yours. Do you want it, baby girl? I swear by the time we're finished, all of your holes are gonna be thoroughly fucked." The blonde says between thrusts.

"Oh God, yes! I want it... want it so bad, daddy."

"Open your eyes, baby girl. You know daddy likes to look into those gorgeous eyes when she fucks you." She starts fucking the girl faster and Ali tries her best to keep her eyes open.

"That's it, my beautiful girl. Such a good girl." She praises and Ali smiles.

Ashlyn grabs on the back of her girlfriend's knees, making the girl wrap her legs aroung her waist and pounds the brunette's pussy hard, just like she said she would. The girl lets a little whimper escape her lips and holds onto the metal headboard to brace herself for what's to come. She knows it's gonna get rougher and she will be ready for it.

"Clench your pussy around my dick, baby. I want to feel you squeezing me."

And Ali does just that, she clenches her walls around the hard meat inside her as hard as she can. "Like this, daddy?" She asks in her best innocent voice.

"Oh fuck, yes like that. You feel so good, baby girl. You're so good to daddy and good girls get rewarded." The blonde starts rubbing circles around the girl's clit whilst fucking her hard, her hips moving as fast as they can go making the headboard hit against the wall.

"Fuck, daddy!"

Ali shuts her eyes tightly, bucking her hips and moaning out loud as she comes. She squeezes the blonde's dick even harder then before, her walls clenching so hard the older woman has to stop for a while because it kind of hurts. The brunette is a quivering mess and Ashlyn kisses her softly, making her relax, especially her pussy walls so she can free her dick.

"I got you, baby." The blonde kisses all over her girlfriend's face, making the girl smile happily.

"You didn't cum." She states, finally relaxing her walls so the taller woman can pull out.

"It's okay, I want to cum in that talented mouth of yours." Ashlyn pulls out slowly, knowing the girl would be sore and stands up. "Come here, baby girl. Clean daddy's dick and make me cum in that sweet mouth."

Ali is more than happy to oblige and gets on her hands and knees on the bed, in front of her girlfriend, and takes the big cock into her mouth. She can only fit half of it but Ashlyn is not complaining because the girl knows what she's doing. Ali moans around the hard meat in her mouth when she tastes herself on her tongue. She sucks on the blonde's dick, slow at first taking her time to clean it up. She only stops to lick the lower half and then she's back to sucking and this time, she sucks harder. She takes as much as she can, until she feels the tip touching her throat and she gags a little.

"Fuck! That's it, baby. Let daddy hear you gagging on her big dick."

So Ali takes a little more than she _can_ take and gags on it again and while it's not the most pleasant feeling in the world, it's worth it because she can tell her girlfriend is about to cum just by the sounds she's making.

"Get ready, baby girl." The blonde warns.

Ali wants to say she was born ready but she doesn't have the time to because next thing she knows, Ashlyn is coming in her mouth, filling it with her hot seed. The brunette gulps it down, swallowing every single drop and looking up at the blonde all the while. When she's done, she licks the underside of the still erect dick, making sure she doesn't waste any drop of her girlfriend's cum.

Ashlyn runs her fingers through the younger woman's hair, looking at her with pure adoration. "You're so perfect, baby. My beautiful, perfect girl."

"You're only saying that because I sucked your dick." The brunette jokes, sitting on her legs.

"No, I'm saying that because you sucked my dick _very well_." The older woman jokes back, kissing her. "How about we take a shower and then we can continue this? I still want to fuck this tight ass." She squeezes Ali's butt cheeks as she says this.

"How about we continue this in the shower?" The brunette flashes her a naughty smile and pecks her lips.

"I like how you think, baby. Sounds even better." She picks up the girl and carries her to the en suite.

Once they're there, she puts the smaller girl down and turns the water on. They share a few kisses while waiting for the water to run warm and then they get in the shower box. Ali wastes no time and takes her girlfriend's softening dick in her fist and starts masturbating the older woman. She doesn't stop until it's hard again.

"I'm ready, baby. Now it's your turn." The blonde turns the girl around and spread her tan legs open. She kisses all over the brunette's neck whilst sticking a finger inside the woman's asshole. "Daddy is going to prepare you to take this dick in your ass, baby girl. You just relax." She whispers into her girlfriend's ear.

Even though this is not their first anal, Ashlyn always takes her time to make the girl ready for her. It's always a tight fit and she needs to make sure she won't hurt Ali. So she moves her finger in and out, slowly and then she adds another one, doing the exact same things. When she curls her fingers inside, Ali moans.

"Daddy, please... I'm ready." She pushes her ass back, making the blonde's fingers go deeper.

"Not yet, sweetie. I know what I'm doing." She stills the girl's hips and keep the slow pace. Ali huffs and Ashlyn stops her movements. "Are you sure you want to give me attitude right now, baby? Because I can easily replace the sex with a spanking."

Ali bites her lip and shakes her head. "No. I'm sorry, daddy. I'll be good, I promise. Please, keep going."

"Good. It better be true. I wouldn't want to lose the chance of fucking this ass because you're being a brat." The woman continues to fucking the girl with her fingers and Ali sighs in relief, enjoying the feeling.

Soon enough, the blonde adds yet another finger, stretching the tight hole open. Ali can't wait to feel the older woman's dick inside her but she doesn't say a thing, not that she doesn't enjoy the spanking because she actually does but she won't risk the good fuck she is about to get.

After what felt like years for the brunette, Ashlyn finally pushes the tip of her dick inside her hot asshole. "Damn, I'll never get over how unbearably tight this hole is. Are you ready for this, baby girl?"

The effusive nod is all the answer Ashlyn needs to put it inside, slowly, inch by inch until all of her cock is inside her girlfriend's ass. Ali rests her head on the shower tiles and tries to find something to hold on but there's nothing so she just puts her palms against the wall.

"Don't worry, baby. I won't let you fall." And as to prove it, she tightens her grip on the girl's waist.

And Ali knows there are going to be bruises and she loves every second of it. As masochist as it may sounds. "I know you won't."

Ashlyn smiles and kisses the brunette's shoulder. She pulls almost all of her cock out, leaving just the tip inside, and then she thrusts. Both women moan at the feeling and the moans get louder and louder with every thrust. After a few slow thrusts, the blonde starts going harder and faster. And soon Ali has her cheek glued to the tiles and Ashlyn is holding onto her shoulders, fucking her like crazy.

"Oh fuck, baby, look at how good you look taking my dick so well. You like this big dick inside your ass, baby girl?"

Ali nods the best she can. "I lo-love it, daddy."

"I know you do, my beautiful girl loves to have her ass stretched by daddy's cock." The blonde stops for a seconds to kiss the brunette's cheek. "My baby girl, my Alexandra, so so perfect."

Ali smiles and stretches her neck to kiss the blonde. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

And when the romantic moment is done, Ashlyn resumes the hard thrusts, going as deep as she can. She wants Ali and her to come at the same time, so she holds the girl with one arm and starts playing with her soaked pussy with her free hand.

"Tell me when you're close, baby girl." She says as she puts two fingers inside her girlfriend's cunt.

"I'm so close already, fuck." Her pussy is still sensitive and as soon as Ashlyn sticks her fingers inside, Ali can feel another orgasm coming.

"It's okay, I'm close as well. Just hold on a little more, babe. Just a little more." She moves her hips faster and the constant clenching of Ali's walls bring her over the edge. "Oh fuck, now baby, cum. Fucking cum on my fingers."

Ali doesn't need to be told twice and as soon as she feels Ashlyn shooting ropes of cum inside her ass, she cums clenching around the blonde's fingers and dick. "Fuck, fuck, daddy!"

Ashlyn holds the girl by the waist with both arms, afraid she's going to fall and Ali is thankful for that because she doesn't exactly have control over her body right now. Her legs feel like jelly and she's slightly light headed. The blonde holds her tight against her body and doesn't let go until Ali tells her it's safe to. Only then the older woman let go of her and pulls her already softening cock out very slowly.

The brunette turns around and hugs her girlfriend, kissing lazily. "Sleep sounds good now."

The blonde chuckles. "Oh now it does, doesn't it?"

Ali slaps the taller woman's strong forearm softly and pecks her lips. "Let's take a shower and go back to bed. You're carrying me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ashlyn has total control in bed but outside the bedroom, Ali is charge.


End file.
